Remember The Sky
by EvilNovel
Summary: SusumuXOC Childhood friends meet again. Simple....I think. Was formerly untitled. OH WELL! FLUFFYNESS ONE SHOT!


**A/N: Ok this was one of my first one shots, EVAH!! I wrote this a while back. So it kinda sucks and I did it on a whim. Susumu is made out to be a really cold person, but with a soft heart. So of course I made his younger self a bit more child-like. Also the OC is Hijikata's little sister, and she may seem sweet but she just thinks her brother guarded and not mean.**

**Sora: Yea he's guarded He's just a tough softie.**

**That doesn't make sense.**

**Sora: SHUT UP!! -death glare-**

**OK!! -cowers in a corner- sorry...**

**Enjoy it.**

"SORA!! OVER HERE!!" A young boy of 10 with spiky blue-black hair and smoky onyx-colored eyes yelled with a thick Osaka accent.

"Oh, Susumu, here you are!" A girl his age with shoulder-length caramel-colored hair and deep turquoise eyes yelled while approaching him. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Heh. Sorry." He replied while scratching the back of his head, blushing slightly. "Come on, sit down." He finished scooting over.

She joined him, sitting in their favorite secret spot: A lone Sakura tree that stood mightily a top a hill watching over the village of Edo.

"I'm gonna go for it, Sora. I'm gonna be the best shinobi spy, just like my sister. And you're gonna be the best shinobi assassin, and we can work side by side; never leaving each other." He said with a big toothy grin.

Sora's warm smile faltered as he said that. "…..Susumu……Toshizo's taking me to Kyoto to finish my training in the Shogunate."

Susumu felt his heart break in that split second. The girl he was so sure to spend his whole life with was leaving him. "You….you can't leave. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!" His voice filled with desperation and his eyes were on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry." She whispered putting her face in her hands, causing Susumu's features to soften.

He took her in an embrace. "It's ok. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I'm gonna miss you so much. When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

With that response Susumu tightened his grip on her frail body. "Don't worry, ok? I'm sure that when we both reach our dreams, our paths will cross again." He comforted her with pain in his own voice.

"SORA! COME ON!" The voice of Sora's older brother called. She pulled away from him.

Dreading the sight of seeing her walk away, Susumu shut his eyes tightly, only to fell something soft and warm on his lips. Snapping his eyes open, he saw the girl who took his heart walk away, possibly forever. "Sora….."

* * *

**7 Years Later.**

**Susumu's POV**

I walked into Hijikata's office after he said he had an important message for me. "You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked bowing low to the vice-commander sitting in front of me smoking his pipe.

"Ah, Yamazaki. I asked you here to tell you that you and Ayumu are getting help. I've requested the best assassin in the Shogunate to join the Shinsengumi."

Hearing the word "assassin" made me flinch involuntarily. He noticed. "Do you have a problem with it, Yamazaki?"

"No, sir."

"Good, carry on. They should be arriving here some time soon."

"Yes, sir." With that I bowed and left the room. Walking around the HQ, I couldn't help but think about someone I hadn't thought of in 7 years: a young girl with light brown hair, turquoise eyes, and a warm smile. I abruptly stopped. _'Why…why is my heart racing? It's not like it's gonna be her…why can't I remember her name…'_

A scowl burned onto my face as I looked up to the sky. Then it hit me.

"Someone's here!" Tetsu sure is loud when he wanted to be.

I jumped on the roof, hoping to get a good view of who the "new guy" was. From my perch, I saw a carriage stop at the front gate. Commander Konda came out first, holding his hand out to help whoever was still in it. Out slid a slender hand, with a milky creamy complexion, covered in a fingerless glove. Out stepped a young woman about my age in a mid-thigh length, sleeveless orange kimono with purple sunflowers on it. She wore black leggings underneath it and black arm warmers and fingerless gloves made up for the lacking of sleeves. Caramel-colored hair which was razor cut and stopped at the ear lobe, framed a delicate face that was occupied by two deep turquoise eyes.

It was her.

"Sora…."

That name left my lips for the first time in so long.

* * *

**Sora's POV**

As I stepped out of the carriage, I took in the people around me.

"Hiya! I'm Tetsu!" A short little boy with red hair approached me,

"OOH! So you're my older brother's page, huh? I'm Hijikata Sora." I said with a warm smile.

Everyone's jaw dropped. I just laughed at their expressions. 'No one ever believes Toshizo and I are siblings until they see us fight.'

"SORA-CHAN!"

I barely turned enough to notice I got tackled by a white and purple blur. "SOJI-KUN!"

I yelled back as I embraced the young man on top of me.

He got up slightly to look me in the face. "You got prettier, Sora-chan!"

I blushed slightly until I felt something nuzzle my side and snort. I looked over to see the familiar little piglet that always followed its master everywhere. "Hi Saizo."

We stood up, myself with his gentlemanly help, and smiled at each other. "How have you been? I hear you're joining us now, right?"

"Right!" I replied with an even larger smile.

"Well, Mr. Hijikata wants you to meet your partners in his office, come on. I'll take you." He said, grabbing my hand and taking off.

'_But…I was hoping __**He**__ was here.'_

* * *

**Susumu's POV**

I watched Mr. Okita take Sora by the hand and run off. That whole time from the moment he pounced on her, calling her by a nickname, making her blush, till now, this slow boiling anger was growing deep inside me. 'That's impossible…Shinobi are supposed to be emotion-less. So why am I…am I?'

"Susumu, come on we have to go meet out new partner." Ayumu had some how snuck up on me and had that all knowing smile on her face. She knew it was Sora.

Jumping down from the roof, we started walking to Mr. Hijikata's office. During that painfully long walk, I began to be overwhelmed with memories.

"_Sora, what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

"_A KUNOICHI ASSASSIN!!" She said with a big grin on her face. _

"_We'll always be together right, Susumu?"_

"_Right."_

"_Promise?"_

"_How about this? One day, when we're older, we'll get married. That way we won't ever part."_

'_OKAY!!" She jumped and hugged me, as I blushed scarlet._

"_Don't worry, ok? I'm sure that, when we both reach our dreams, our paths with cross again." Then the moment where she kissed me came to mind._

My hand involuntarily reached up to touch my lips. That warmth alone still lingered on them as they did so long ago. I lowered my hand only when I realized, we had already reached Mr. Hijikata's office.

"Ready?" My older sister asked.

"Hai." She slid open the rice paper door…

* * *

**3 Months Later**

**Sora's POV**

I was reunited with Susumu the day I arrived here, but he changed so much. He hid his emotions so well, but he always wanted to be in my company.

'_At least he still hangs out with me.'_

I sat looking out among the other Shinsengumi members, from my perch on the roof. Spotting said spiky-haired young man; I jumped off and snuck up on him.

'_Sure he always catches me but maybe…'_

"I know you're there Sora-chan."

'_Shit.'_ I came around to his side so we could talk to each other. "Hi Su-kun! What are you doing?"

"Thinking." He said as he jumped up and sat on the roof of the outer wall. I jumped up to join him.

We sat there watching the festivities going on for the Fall Festival. "Thinking about what?"

"Do you remember a promise I made to you?"

"Which one?"

"The one where we would be together forever."

'_Does he mean the one when he said he would marry…me?!'_ I blushed deeply after that thought alone. "…………yea."

I also noticed a light tint of pink hue on his cheeks. He closed his eyes in thought. "I'll keep my promise."

This surprised me and before I knew it, I felt a warm pressure on my lips. It took me a while to finally fall out of shock and kiss back.

'_Heh. He tastes just like he did all those years ago when I snuck a kiss on him: Just like Dango.'_

I smiled into the kiss as we wrapped our arms around each other, as fireworks exploded into the dusk sky.


End file.
